


Merry Christmas To Who?

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks ago, Steve drew Darcy's name for Secret Santa.  He's running short on time to give her her gift.  And it doesn't help that he never managed to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas To Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> For GlynnisIsta8 :) who prompted the following: 
> 
> -Merry Christmas to WHO? Steve is Darcy's Secret Santa. So, he needs to learn about the new girl and figure out what to give her.
> 
> -Christmas Kisses. Steve catches his girlfriend Sharon under the mistletoe at Stark's Christmas party with someone else and realizes he's NOT upset... because he really wants to be with Darcy instead. Darcy has been patiently waiting for Steve to figure things out. She knows she's awesome and perfect for him, and that he's perfect for her (even if a little slow to realize it).
> 
> -Christmas Treats. Darcy promises Steve that if he takes one night off from his search for Bucky to come to the Upstate Base Avengers Christmas party, she'll make it worth his while. SHE means she'll give him homemade cookies and hot chocolate with Peppermint Schnapps (since she thinks he's far out of her league). He has other Christmas treats in mind, and ends up seducing her.
> 
> I wanted to do ALL THREE, they were such good prompts. In the end, this is the one that was completed first. I am 99.9% happy with how it turned out, writer's block at Christmas time is like, the seventh layer of hell for writers. If I play with it too much more, I am going to end up rewriting it entirely, and there is not enough time for that! I really do want to do the third prompt though, so I'm going to keep working on that, although it may get changed from Christmas to some other holiday. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, even though I know it's preferred (bad girl!). If there's any glaring errors, please point them out, and I will correct.

Merry Christmas To Who?

Weeks. 

The little slip of paper with her name on it had been burning a hole in his pocket for six weeks. He’d had six weeks of coffees and late night movies getting to know Darcy Lewis, and he still didn’t have a Secret Santa gift for her. 

When the Secret Santa had been suggested, everyone had said it would be a fun easy way of raising morale. 

The problem was that the way Steve had grown up, if there had been money for Christmas gifts left after making sure they could eat for the month, then they always got gifts that were meaningful and practical. He didn’t know how to shop in this century where everything was commercialized, glossy, and ultimately useless. 

He was determined not to let the six weeks he’d spent learning all about the little things that made Darcy Lewis who she was go to waste. 

He had brought her a coffee one day six weeks ago, and he’d learned in the subsequent weeks, that she liked milk and no sugar, because she’s ‘sweet enough’, she likes cute and kitschy things so much that if she’ hadn’t been following Jane around the world she would probably have an apartment full of something called ‘Hello Kitty’, and the fact that she had been following Jane around the world for so long spoke the most about her loyalty to her friends, which he liked a lot. 

He stared determinedly at the non-descript wooden door for a moment, then raised as fist to pound on it.

He heard shuffling and disgruntled grumbling from inside and the door was flung open to reveal Darcy in her pyjamas. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance, and it occurred to him that he probably should have changed his clothes after the fight he and Bucky had run into while they’d been smoking out Hydra goons. 

“Steve? What are you… is that blood?”  
Steve gave her a rueful smile and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you? Should I be calling medical?” She asked him, and reached out to touch him, pulling her fingers back at the last moment. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it completely away. 

“I’m fine, Darcy, thanks. It’s…is it still Christmas Eve?” Hampering Steve’s shopping opportunities were the pockets of Hydra that kept popping up and aggravating their attempts at achieving some measure of stability. They’d been called out on this last one days ago, and the deadline for giving the Secret Santa presents was Christmas Eve. He really hoped that he hadn’t missed it. And that she wasn’t upset at being kept waiting. 

She made a show of checking her nonexistent walk with a smirk, even though she was also paying considerable attention to her hand trapped in his. 

“Yeah, for another ten minutes.” 

“Okay. That’s good.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Before she could react, he pulled her into a kiss. The startled noise that Darcy made was lost to his mouth as he captured her lips with his urgently. 

Her hand, the one that he wasn’t holding, came up to his shoulder and she used it to pull herself up against him after a moment, and he tugged her even closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

He’d wanted to do this for the last month, at least. He wouldn’t say for sure that he hadn’t been interested before, it wasn’t like he had never seen her before six weeks ago after all. She was a pretty brunette with a smart mouth and curves that needed a danger sign, of course he’d noticed her. 

But until the Secret Santa, he hadn’t been able to come up with a reason to get to know her better. 

These past weeks had showed him that he shouldn’t have worried about a reason. He should have just taken her a coffee three months ago when she first arrived on the base. Who knows what might have happened then? Certainly he wouldn’t only just be getting around to kissing her. 

She made a noise, and then wriggled away. He was disappointed, but not overly so, because she was still holding his hand. 

“Okay, if I promise more of that when you’re done, will you go and take a shower? Because I don’t know what you were doing, and trust me, I really don’t want to know anything about what you and Barnes get up to when you’re on a bug hunt, but you smell something awful, and I’m slightly concerned about whatever that gore is seeping into my Winnie the Pooh Christmas pjs.”

And there was that smart mouth. Steve found himself grinning. 

“Can I use your shower?” 

Her grin matched his and she tugged on his hand a little. 

“If you use my shower, I will probably end up in it with you, fair warning.” 

Steve followed her in and kicked her door shut. 

“I am remarkably okay with that. Merry Christmas, by the way. From your Secret Santa.” 

Darcy whirled around and almost jumped back into his arms. 

“You? Here I thought my Santa had turned into Scrooge or had forgotten all about me this year.”

Steve shook his head. 

“Nope, just…got a little bit sidetracked. Hydra doesn’t much care that it’s Christmas.”

“Inconsiderate bastards. So you’re my Santa. Are you also my present?”

“Only if you want me to be.”

She looked him up and down and licked her lips.

“Soldier, I believe that you may be my best present ever.” 

“Best ever?” 

“Well the Barbie dream house I got when I was six is chomping on your heels really closely…” 

Steve stopped her with another kiss, which she broke again, wrinkling her nose as she fingered a stiff fold of his uniform. 

“We can compare you against my Barbie house later. Shower now.” 

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
